


Старый хот-дог, новая обертка

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Тони вовсе не обязан присматривать за Стивом Роджерсом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Dog, New Bun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414220) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



В целом Стив Роджерс вроде неплохо приспособился к двадцать первому веку. Ничего ведь век. На что жаловаться, если, по большому счету, Америка осталась Америкой, а Бруклин – Бруклином.  
Но это только если сбросить со счетов семьдесят лет во льдах или тот факт, что все, кого он знал, уже умерли...  
Да, возможно, у Стива Роджерса была пара причин время от времени терять свою жизнерадостность.  
Не то чтобы это хоть как-то волновало Тони. Если Капитан Совершенство хотел стоять на крыше и смотреть в небо, сжимая при этом кулаки до побелевших костяшек, то пожалуйста. И если он проводил свободное время, разбивая одну грушу за другой, то какое Тони до этого дело?  
Вот только...  
Вот только порой он едва заметно опускал плечи, так, словно на них лежал неподъемный груз, не позволяющий вздохнуть.  
Вот только порой на лице его при очередной непонятной отсылке к поп-культуре мелькало недоумение, которое он не успевал скрыть.  
Вот только дружелюбный со всеми (ладно, со всеми, кто не совершал попыток его убить, как Локи, или намеренно не устраивал глупые провокации, как порой делал Тони) Роджерс ни с кем по-настоящему не дружил. Это был такой защитный прием, и Тони узнал его сходу, потому что сам использовал всю жизнь, хоть и реализовывал иначе.  
Поэтому когда шпионы, которых Тони, конечно, не нанимал, и программы слежения, которые он, разумеется, не писал, выдали данные об оптовой закупке спортивных снарядов, пропущенных приемах пищи, отвергнутых приглашениях, Тони решил действовать.  
Похитить Капитана Америку оказалось до смешного просто. Настолько просто, что Тони удивился тому, как Роджерс до последнего времени успешно выживал в двадцать первом веке.  
– К сведению, когда возле тебя останавливается странный автомобиль и зловеще открывает дверь, правильное решение – не садиться в него. Что, если бы какой-то злодей решил похитить тебя с гнусными целями?  
Роджерс улыбнулся в ответ – не открытой улыбкой, а сдержанной, дежурной, вроде «ты член команды, поэтому мне приходится мириться с тобой, стараясь не выказать своего недовольства этой необходимостью».  
– Это был один из твоих автомобилей, Старк, что, конечно, не гарантирует отсутствие «гнусных целей», но делает их менее вероятными.  
Тони не смог сдержать ухмылку.  
– Даже не знаю, принять это как комплимент или оскорбиться. Пожалуй, сочту свидетельством того, что ты уже неплохо меня знаешь.  
– Что тебе нужно, Старк?  
– На самом деле, все не так. Мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Вообще-то я хочу кое-что сделать для тебя.  
– Ты? Для меня? – в голосе, впрочем, неверия не слышалось. – Почему?  
Тони и сам был не уверен в ответе, поэтому сказал просто:  
– Увидишь.  
Чтобы добраться до места назначения, не потребовалось много времени даже с учетом пробок.  
– Мы... – Стив кашлянул. – Это Кони-Айленд?  
– Ага, – Тони усмехнулся, весьма довольный собой. Кони-Айленд наверняка изменился за семьдесят с лишним лет, но Тони подготовился и точно знал, куда идти.  
– «Натан’с»* еще жив? – интонация была такой сложной и неоднозначной, что Тони остановился посмотреть на Роджерса.  
– Не все изменилось, Капитан. Поэтому перестань с таким видом глазеть по сторонам. Если ты продолжишь стоять посреди дороги, как деревенщина, привлечешь к себе внимание. Я куплю тебе настоящий хот-дог «Натан’с» с одной горчицей – мне сказали, это традиционный, хоть, на мой вкус, и скучный вариант. Потом мы прогуляемся по набережной. Ты закроешь глаза, вдохнешь соленый воздух, послушаешь шорох волн, съешь свой чертов хот-дог и поймешь, что пусть твой родной город и изменился, кое-что в нем осталось прежним. Понял?  
Роджерс смотрел на него еще секунду-другую, затем улыбнулся. Не дежурной улыбкой, а настоящей, сияющей, осветившей лицо.  
– Понял.

*Nathan’s Famous – американская компания, управляющая сетью закусочных быстрого питания, специализирующихся на хот-догах. Самая первая закусочная «Nathan’s Famous», открытая в 1916 году, расположена в Бруклине, на углу Серф и Стилвел авеню, Кони-Айленд.


End file.
